


Weapon Shopping

by Lethalfurry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: After seeing how well-equipped the Phantom Thieves are for their heist, Goro goes weapon shopping along with Akira. It doesn't end well.





	Weapon Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> WE DEM GOROBOYS  
> Spoilers I guess but mostly minor/implicit. I still wouldn't read it if you haven't finished Sae's palace though.  
> Not sure if my characterization of Goro went well but Akira/Iwai/Morgana are decent probably ??????  
> Guess who did it in class again  
> GOROS ARE FOR BULLYING

“Kurusu-kun, you’re the one in charge of providing us with weapons, right?” Goro asked Akira privately over the text messaging app, moments after Sojiro had left the café. Akira was about to go to sleep at Morgana’s suggestion when he received the text message.

“Oh, it’s that pretty boy again. Leaving him alone would be dangerous, so you should reply to him.” Morgana said, taking a peek at Akira’s phone. The boy nodded and got to typing.

“Yeah. Do you need anything?”

“You all seem properly equipped, so I think it’d be best if I followed suit.”

“I’ll pick something out for you tomorrow then.”

“Oh, is that alright? I haven’t given you any money yet.”

“...They usually don’t pay me for that.” Akira typed into his phone, sending a sweatdrop emoji. He had come to expect that out of Ryuji and Ann. Morgana couldn’t really earn money, being a cat. But he thought at least Makoto and Haru would chip in, especially the latter…

“…Kurusu-kun, you have it hard too, huh. If you’re free tomorrow, shall we go together? I’d like to choose my weapon myself.”

“So you can figure out where we get our things from?”

“You’ll quit being Phantom Thieves after this heist, right? I won’t pursue you after this, so please don’t worry.”

“See you tomorrow then. Let’s meet up at Shibuya, in front of Big Bang Burger.”

“Where is that, exactly?”

“…You’ve never been to Big Bang Burger?”

“I’ve heard of it because of the investigation, but I don’t usually eat fast food…”

“What kind of person doesn’t know where Big Bang Burger is?!” Morgana exclaimed out loud, looking at Akira’s phone screen. All he could do was look at the cat and shrug as heavily as he could.

“Then, at the train station.”

“Ah, I know where that is. I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

Akira finally locked his phone and left it to charge beside him, falling asleep not long after, with Morgana following suit.

\--

“Ah, Kurusu-kun.” Goro said as soon as he spotted the other boy. He had been waiting at the train station, his back to the wall as he observed the passerbys, wearing the same attire as usual…except for one small difference.

“Why the hat?” Akira said as soon as he walked over to the other boy. A light brown hat, much the color of his jacket, was right on top of his head. It looked like the kind of hat you’d see on a 60s drama set in London, and while it wasn’t particularly ill-fitting for him, one would question why a teenager in the 21st century would ever wear this in a casual setting.

“It’d be bad if I ran into anyone who knew me, and especially bad if they happened to be from work, so I thought I should take some care into disguising myself.” Goro said with a light smile. “Detectives also wear this often, don’t they?”

“Do Detective Princes also wear those?” Akira said in jest, making the detective chuckle a bit.

“Well, now they do. Shall we?” He asked, signaling for Akira to take the lead, as he didn’t really have any idea where they were heading. He casually took the lead, zigzagging through the crowds like he was used to, sometimes stopping to see if Goro was still behind him, letting him catch up.

“Crow, now that I think about it, you didn’t really use a weapon the last time we headed to the Palace. What are you going to pick?” Morgana popped his head out from the bag, asking the boy.

“Ah, I already have a weapon of mine, actually. It’s not too different from Kitagawa-kun’s weapon, actually.” Goro explained to the two, who both imagined what kind of weapon it was in their own heads.

“So, it’s a sword?” Akira said.

“…That’d be bad then. We’re all about our individuality, so we can’t have repeat weapons!” Morgana exclaimed cheerfully, as if it was a given.

“Isn’t yours a sword too?” Akira commented, giving Morgana the side-eye.

“It’s a cutlass. That you don’t know the difference shows that you have much to learn, Joker.” With a “hm-hm” sound, Morgana nodded to himself. Goro just giggled at the exchange.

“I assure you it has its own individuality, so there’s no need to worry. If anything, I actually wonder if it isn’t too flashy…” Goro said as Akira continued into a back-alley. The detective observed his surroundings rather cautiously as he followed him there, not particularly keen on where the store was located.

“We’re here.” Akira said, stopping by a store with a glass display showing all kinds of military equipment. From vests to hats to model guns, it had it all on display there…all kinds of things to make someone get the wrong idea about the person who was entering the store.

“Kurusu-kun, you’re…definitely interesting…” Goro said, taking a good look at the entrance. “There’s nothing illegal in this store, right?”

“What, are you going to arrest me?” Akira said in a completely deadpan tone, entering the store without even waiting for Goro to say anything. It was actually hard to tell if he was joking or if this place was actually illegal and he wanted the detective to keep quiet.

“I…hope I won’t have to.” Goro said as he followed the other boy into the store. If he focused just a bit, it was actually possible to hear Morgana giggling inside the bag.

“Hey, kid. Came to shop?” Iwai said as soon as Akira passed through the door, looking away from the magazine he was reading. Once he noticed Goro, though, he frowned. “This isn’t a playground for you to bring your playmates over, y’know.”

“I’m bringing a client, though.” Akira said, not hesitating to answer back to an actual grown man twice his size who ran a military goods shop. Needless to say, Goro was in a bit of a shock.

“To use up their allowance?”

“I’m gonna tell Kaoru you bullied a customer off the store.”

“God, how I regret introducing you to him.” Iwai sighed, now with a wry smile on his face. He straightened himself up. “So? What’re you getting today?” He asked, staring right at Goro. Goro, however, only stared at Akira. Who then simply signaled back to Goro to open his mouth and tell Iwai what he wanted already.

“You sell imitations of various weapons, right? I’d like to take a look at some replicas of swords.” After thinking of what exactly he was going to say, Goro decided to take the same attitude that he usually had with other adults. Politeness was always the best solution.

“You gonna swing something with those twig arms of yours?” Iwai said. To say the least, it was rather intimidating, but thankfully Akira was there to help.

“He’s not going to be hitting someone with it, you know.”  Akira commented, lying through his teeth. Technically shadows didn’t really count as people, so it’s not as if he was completely lying, but the sentiment was there.

“If that’s what you say. I tried to do some cleaning yesterday, so things are all out of place. Give me a minute.” Iwai said as he got off his chair and went into the back. As soon as he was gone, Akira and Goro immediately exchanged glances.

“I…didn’t think this was where you got your weapons.” Goro said to Akira, not really sure of how to sugarcoat his words. The store itself was already something, but the fact that Akira was on such “friendly” terms with the owner only made it worse.

“Ryuji was actually the one who showed it to me.”

“As you might have guessed, heheh.” Morgana piped up from the back with the usual shit-eating grin he often had when talking about Ryuji and any topic that could possibly be interpreted as, or redirected into, an insult at him.

“You’re about what I expected and quite a lot more, haha…” Goro said, partly as a joke, partly as a serious comment, as Akira walked to the counter and put his bag on it, staring at the model guns in the glass cases, considering if he got any of them for the others. Not long after, he snapped out of his trance.

“Sorry, did you say anything?” He asked the detective, who was simply hanging back and watching him.

“Just that you Phantom Thieves are a lot more than I expected.” He quickly deflected his comment from earlier, now realizing exactly how it sounded. Morgana, however, who was hanging at the bag, simply blinked twice at him. The cat knew. Maybe it wasn’t going to tell Akira about it, but damn if it didn’t know.

“…Here they are.” Before Goro could think of anything to do with Morgana, though, Iwai arrived with a display of imitation swords. They varied from short to long and basic to detailed, but when it came to inspiring fear in someone from how realistic they were, they were all the same.

“Hmm…” Goro mused as he looked at the case. While there were many different kinds of swords there that could fit self-defense purposes in the Palace, none of them seemed to really…fit his peculiarities.

“Which one you planning on getting?” Akira asked, tiptoeing a bit to look over Goro’s shoulder before finally standing beside him.

“They all look very good—“ Goro started to say with a smile, ready to sugarcoat how none of them really seemed to catch his attention, before Iwai interrupted him.

“You sure you an enthusiast? Because these are pretty much my best. My expertise’s not in swords, but I can tell a good one when I see it.” Iwai commented, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. He truly was putting Goro on the spot—the boy really just wanted the man to be quiet and let him browse in peace, but at this rate it was going to be difficult. His eyes wandered, trying not to meet the man’s gaze, when he saw something in the back…

“Could you grab that sword on the back, right there? It’s lying on the shelf.” Goro said, completely ignoring the question. Iwai and Akira both turned to look at the shelf, but they didn’t seem to see anything.

“…Where you seeing it? I never keep swords out of their case.” Iwai said.

“Right there.” Goro pointed. Iwai walked there, and then grabbed the “sword” the detective was pointing at.

“…You’re kidding, right?” Iwai said as soon as he grabbed it and came back to the counter.

It was a plastic toy that lit up to become a blue lightsaber, and it didn’t even seem like it was a particularly good toy, either. However, even then, Goro’s eyes seemed to light up along with the toy itself when Iwai pressed the button.

“Kid, this is just a light-up toy my son left here. From a decade ago.” Iwai said. He had gotten all kinds of customers in this store, but this was the first time one of them just wanted to buy random garbage that had been left there.

“Is it for sale?” Goro asked, completely unfazed.

“What part of…you know what, just take it. What damn kind of friends do you have, kid?” Iwai looked over at Akira, but the boy only really managed to shrug. He was just as surprised as Iwai was, even if he didn’t particularly show it as much.

“I wish I knew.”

“Since I gave it to your friend for free, I want you to come to work, though. Now. I’m not cleaning all this stuff, and I’d rather you deal with it before I have to sell it to someone again.” Iwai said, firmly asserting his position. The only thing Akira could do is scratch the back of his neck.

“I’d rather just pay for it…” He mustered up.

“No way. Besides, hell if I know what that thing’s worth, it’s like a decade old.”

“It’s definitely not worth it a shift cleaning this place.”

“I’m still going to pay you, so stop complaining and get to cleaning.” He threw a duster at Akira, who caught it with a very displeased look on his face.

“I could help around the store if you’d like me to.” Goro offered, a bit worried that this had happened because of him.

“Don’t worry about it. Don’t you want to play with your lightsaber, Darth Goro?” Akira said with a small smirk on the side of his face. All Goro could do was frown.

“Just go play with your thing or you’ll get in the way, kid. Your boyfriend’s got a job to do. Shoo, shoo.” Iwai said, pulling up his magazine again and putting his feet on the counter.

“He’s not my—“

“Go home and make dinner, honey.” As Goro was about to deny it, Akira simply went along with it as he headed to the back of the counter, already getting to cleaning. Seeing that he was practically being ganged up on, Goro simply calmed himself down and cleared his throat.

“…Thank you for the gift. I’ll see you soon, Kurusu-kun.” Goro said as he headed out the door.

…As soon as he was out of sight, though…

“…I wonder how much it’d hurt if I hit him with this as soon as he came out of the store.” He whispered to himself, pressing the button on the lightsaber, making it turn on with a Schwing! noise. He practiced a few swings, always making sure he couldn’t be seen from the store or by passerbys, but once he was done…

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to try it then—“

There was someone watching.

From the store’s display, Morgana was staring intently at Crow. The cat meowed once. Goro couldn’t tell what he was saying through the glass, but he could already feel his face turning red.

He headed home for the day and thought about how he couldn’t wait until he put his plan in motion just to wipe off the shit-eating grin from Akira and his stupid cat.


End file.
